


The Trip

by MyHeroZero



Category: Ring Fit Adventure (Video Game), Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Clubbing, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Homosexuality, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, In Public, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Ritual Public Sex, Sex Club, Situational Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeroZero/pseuds/MyHeroZero
Summary: The LARIO was said to be where many loved to gather. Maybe even princesses? Bowser hopes so as he decides to investigate with hopes of nabbing a princess, or at the least gather a little useful information... but...
Relationships: Bowser Koopa/Luigi (Nintendo), Koopa | Bowser/Mario, Koopa | Bowser/Other(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying something different. I got the idea for this after hearing about a fan made online Mario joke game called "Lario", which shows Mario seriously getting high after consuming too many mushrooms. I wondered where Bowser was in the middle of all that but he doesn't seem to be around, so I found myself wondering what it might be like if Bowser was in that game. And I got this idea. It was actually really fun to write because of how I expimented with how the writing style could reflect what was happening. You'll see what I mean. If you like it, please tell me and I may go ahead and add more.

It stood near the edge of an otherwise perfectly normal suburban little town - an old building that appeared to have been made into a sort of makeshift dance club of some kind. Above its entrance in fancy flashing letters was a large sign lighting up the falling early evening sky reading "The LARIO."

Bowser smirked at the tackiness of the building. He had flown via clown car out there because he was bored and lonely, and had heard that a lot of women had been spotted near there.

Princesses, perhaps?

Well, if there were any to be found...

He walked up to the toad doorman, who looked understandably surprised to see him. "Hi, didn't realize you were the partying kind."

Bowser shrugged. "I'll try anything once," he answered while wondering why. That line was _so_ cliche.

"That'll be 500 gold pieces, please."

Bowser shrugged. Normally he would have demanded entry, but he was determined to be on his best behavior despite his rep. It might at the very least win him info on something important.

He ogled a couple of shapely, punk-dressed young women crossing the street nearby as he forked out the coins.

"Excellent," said the doorman, visibly relieved to see that he wasn't going to have to deal with any trouble for the moment. He opened the door. "Welcome to The LARIO."

Bowser did his best to look respectable and calm as he entered the doorway.

He found himself in a huge dance room decorated with strange patterns that deliberately clashed with each other. The music was loud and pulsing, and effects lights were absolutely everywhere. Crowds of dancers filled the floors, a huge mass of gyrating silhouettes, and the noise was deafening.

Bowser blinked. This wasn't at all what he was expecting, and he had never been in this sort of an environment before. Surprised that nobody was alarmed by his presence - even seeming perfectly casual about it, as though Bowser were a regular - he did his best to make his way through the wild swarms of guests towards what appeared to be a bar.

The stool he sat on had no trouble holding his massive bulk; in fact, judging by their style and structure, large guys were apparently expected to drop by here all the time.

Why did the music have to be so loud?

"Greetings!" It was a bartender, or at least someone behaving like a bartender. His clothing was much too casual for that, what with his tie-dyed shirt and torn jeans, weird scarves, and half-shaved head whose other half sported multihued hair which reached his waist. "Got something for ya!"

"Huh?" Bowser blinked. "But I just got here!"

"It's okay. This is for you." The bartender presented him with a weirdly designed dish with which sat upon it an extremely large mushroom. Its cap was a mass of rainbow swirls. It smelled delicious.

"Wow," Bowser remarked as he looked at it. Obviously it was extremely rare. "What's it's qualities?"

"A recreational relaxant," the bartender explained. "Enjoy." And with that, the bartender moved on to other guests.

Bowser smilied as he picked up the mushroom. Even in his claws, he could tell that it was extremely powerful. A "recreational relaxant", eh?

He cautiously took a very small bite.

It tasted even better than it smelled and it made him feel suddenly very cheery, and he couldn't resist greedily eating it all.

He sat there, a wonderful feeling of peace beginning to wash over him. Ahh, that felt good. Suddenly the music didn't seem so wild after all. In fact, he was kind of beginning to want to move to it. Should he... dance?

"Enjoying yourself?" asked an all-too-familiar voice on his opposite side. Startled, Bowser whipped his head around to see Mario now seated next to him on the stool to his right.

Bowser thought quickly; here was his chance. If he played his cards right, maybe he could get some information out of him.

"What are _you_ doing here? I'd never expect you to be in a place like this."

"I'd say the same for you," Mario replied. Somehow, his face appeared to be getting a little fuzzy.

Bowser blinked and tried to focus through the strange pulsing lights flashing everywhere. "Mario, did you forget to shave or something...?"

Mario chuckled. "Nah, I'm cleanshaven. Must be that mushroom you just ate."

Bowser's vision was starting to get more and more blurry. He tried to focus. "Mushroom?"

"Of course. The one I just had sent over to you."

Bowser's thinking was growing hazier and hazier... at the same time, his clear thinking in the back of his mind was feeling something akin to panic. "Wha... you... send me that...?" He glared at Mario through squinted eyes. "What did you _do_ to me???"

Mario laughed, and somehow, the laugh seemed to echo above all the rest of the din surrounding them... "I saw you come in and decided to follow you... I knowww all tooo welllll whhhaattt goooess oonn heeereee... IIIIIII cooome heeeereeee allllllll tttthhheeeeeeeeee tttttttiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeee............ aaaaaallllllllllllwwwwwaaaaaAaayyyyyttyyaaayyysssssss wwwwaaaaaannnnnnnnnnttttrtwwwweeeedddddddd tttttttttttoooooooooooooooooossseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee yyyyyyyyykoooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu cccccccccuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm iiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnmmmm hhheeeeeerrerrrreeesesseeeeeeeeeeeeeee......................"

Bowserwas filling with a wild panic while at the same time is thinking seem to be going in all directions at once is over we're melting out of his head and all over the floor. He tried to step up to get away from Mario but instead he fell backwards out of the stool and onto his back while Mario just laughed at him. Scrambling to get up, Bowser stared at the ceiling which seem to be stretching 100,000,000 miles wider up above his eyes, as the floor begin to snake and gel around beneath him...

The lights were so dizzy and he couldn't even think and all he could do is just look at the strange lights and all the strange sounds were getting bigger and bigger and bigger until they filled his head and he couldn't think of anything else and all the weird silhouette staff were dancing around suddenly seem to stretch taller and taller and mile high as this world about him in all directions were everywhere he looked it's all nothing but strange pattern still in the air and threatening to suffocate the oxygen out of it as he turned around and World in a weird panic and begin to try to stumble and then run through what appeared to be the crowd but nothing but dark black shapes with Maria's laughter after him...

...wha

was

HAPPENING

has everything begin to spin into a weird giant whirlpool of sudden strange confusion as he did everything he could to try the world around and try to find out where the exit was but he couldn't see anything because everything was spinning faster and faster and getting more and more warped and everything was beginning to melt around them and he felt the floor I start to melt around his ankles and he couldn't walk and he couldn't move and you couldn't do anything except stop and stare and slowly he try to get his feet to the strange whatever it was it was clinging to it and he saw a doorway somewhere up above or something but he had to climb up towards it to something else and he couldn't tell what it was and everything was getting more and more strange and more and more bizarre and more and more peculiar as he was climbing up word in our word out of something into something else then somewhere else and next thing he knew there was an opening he was going into it everything seemed awfully dark and very very bleak and he was

_** lost ** _

somewhere within

  
  


** black **

** walls **

wander

ing

and as well as he began to walk into the back of a result of the room as it slip and slide it in and went all over the place and the roof is suddenly kind of bending and twisting and suddenly the rep is under him and he was just wandering around in his head was turning all over the place and he said look around all over the place and his red hair and seem to be feeling like it was moving around and all of a sudden all you could see it all he could say and all they could do was that his legs were are buckling under him and he can barely move around and everything seem to be closing in on them and all these strange blocks that seem to be in mid are stopping him somewhere nothing but pop and cheap and he didn't know what to do about them and the drop so he was going to run in and around and twisted all over the place and he simply say come down even further and further is he starting to lower him self floor but under him in a mess and every strain of his being in his fiber was suddenly screaming out loud as he said he found himself wondering and worrying what the world is happening to him why would his muscles working why in the world was his brain not working he kept looking around any thoughts from self is this what it means to go on a bad trip or what does it mean I don't understand as he kept wandering all over the place all of a sudden he found himself slowly crawling on the ground but he couldn't see anything and suddenly in front of them what's this little person who seem to have a big green head and a dinky little body with strange little limbs and he has some sort of weird mask on and he seem to be dressed in some sort of a black thing in such a shirt that had red and white horizontal stripes on it I was looking at him with these ferocious looking teeth is the thing said to him, "ROOKIE! _There_ you are!"

Bowser tried so hard to focus but he just couldn't... "......wha???"

"Where have you _BEEN?_ You _forgot all about_ our meeting place here for our latest heist _didntcha?_ You _worthless clod!_ Who took ya in when you were lost and wandering around the mountain village, ya _big palooka???_ BOO! _BOO_ TO YA, I SAY! Now _SHAKE A LEG,_ we got a HEIST ta hit,

_SEE?"_

Bowser tried to shout menacingly back but his words and voice were drippimg with colors... "What are you t-t- _talking_ about, you little _RUNT_... I'm no..."

"COME _ON_ , ROOKIE! _GET WITH THE PROGRAM!"_

"I'm no _'rookie',_ you _idiot_ , I'm... the _king_ \--"

"The KING, huh???

_KING???_

_**YOU?????** _

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" What a viciously evil, high-pitched laugh for such a pipsqueak, "Just how high _ARE_ ya, Rookie??? To think that YOU of all people would EVER be a _KING! j_ ust what sort of 'king' you think you _ARE_? 'The King of Musclebound Faggots'???"

"Kn-knock it off!!!" slurred Bowser as he tried to rush forward at the little weirdo with his claws... but instead only ended up on his knees gasping... where was his strength...

The filthy little freak immediately pounced on him like the wolf spider he was and landed on the back of Bowser's neck, immediately forcefully tying a tight blue mask on to the poor king, who moaned and roared with outrage and fear, as the freak screamed, _"FAGGOT FAGGOT FAGGOT!!!_ THAT'S _ALL YIU ARE,_ ROOKIE!!! NOW _SHADDUP_ AND _DO AS I TELL YA, SEE???"_

And it _**BIT**_ HIM

IN THE SIDE

  
  


OF

HIS

  
  


FACE

!!!

  
  


What was this runt going to _DO_ to him??? Bowser felt too drained to fight back... he couldn't defend himself like this... especially not in this dim light... he could barely see.... he finally cried out in helpless torment the one thing he thought he'd never cry out,

**_"HHHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ **

_"SHADDUP!!!"_ shrieked the evil little freak as it held Bowser's mouth closed with surprising ferocity. "NOW GET READY TA BE _RAPED,_ IDIOT!!! BOO!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!! _BOO_ TA YER _VIRGINITY,_ I SAY!!!!!!!!"

_**"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!!!!"**_

There was a violent scuffling as someone else grabbed the little runt and the two were suddenly scuffling in a wild battle somewhere in the dark... Bowser was more frightened than he had ever been in his life, and just wanted everything to somehow go back to normal, only he didn't seem to recall what "normal" was...

The fighting stopped.

Now the only noise was that of the music, which was still pounding away behind some distant walls somewhere.

A caring figure suddenly knelt next to Bowser's face, and a masculine hand gently examined the bite area. "Bowser, are you alright?" The voice was filled with concern; it was Mario's brother.

"...Luigi..."

"...it's alright." Luigi did his best to help Bowser up. "Let's get you someplace where we can clean that up."

Luigi took Bowser's left paw, and Bowser held on to it gratefully as he was led by the mustached man down a few pitch black hallways which had (only) occasional disconcerting paintings hanging that seemed to glow in the dark. Finally, there was a bright open doorway up ahead, filled with blue light.

Gratefully, there was a large soft couch in this room, and its music was gentle, comforting and soothing. Luigi helped Bowser sit down to relax on the couch before he then closed the door and bolted its cheap little bolt, then rummaged through a cabinet behind a mirror above a sink to retrieve some disinfectant and cotton.

Luigi then knelt on the couch beside Bowser, saying gently, "Okay, now this is probably going to sting... I'll be as gentle as I can."

Bowser's breathing was beginning to finally even out as Luigi applied disinfectant to some cotton and began to gently dab at the bite. Bowser winced - it didn't feel so bad, after all he had been through much, much worse in his life, but this was the first time he could ever recall one of the Mario brothers tending to one of his injuries personally. Yes, Luigi's hand was definitely strong and masculine, but it was gentle in its touches as he took care to make sure it wouldn't sting too much.

"You poor thing," Luigi whispered in sweet concern, and Bowser felt not the least bit insulted - Luigi's compassion was easily the most genuine compassion he had ever felt anyone show him. "Feel better?"

"Yeah..." Bowser sighed in relief. "Thanks..."

"It's alright," Luigi said as he applied a bandage. "Here, let me get that mask off of you."

How cool the air felt outside that dreadful mask! Bowser couldn't help smiling weakly at Luigi - the plumber was clad in his usual green clothes, which was a huge relief. At least somebody was normal around here. But he couldn't help asking him in a quiet, appreciative tone, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Luigi smiled as he gently stroked the koopa's face - an honest, warm smile. "I've always wanted to have the opportunity, Bowser. It's just that I was always being instructed to attack you to defend the mushroom kingdom, although I never wanted to."

"Really?"

"Of course not. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Why not?"

"Because I love you."

Bowser stared at Luigi in shock.

"You do?"

"I've always loved you, Bowser," Luigi said comfortingly. "And I'm here for you. Finally. What was that jerk doing to you?"

"He... he said he was going to RAPE me..."

Luigi looked horrified and angry. "Are you serious?" He looked disgusted for a moment, then added, "Don't worry, you're safe now. I won't let him get in here."

Bowser was so grateful he - he couldn't believe he was doing this - took Luigi in his arms and impulsively began kissing him.

The music here was so gentle and sweet.

After a moment, Bowser slowly pulled back from the kiss and whimpered in fear, "...you're... you're not going to take advantage of me... are you?"

"Of course not." Luigi put his arms around Bowser's neck. "You can kiss me all you want to, and I promise you I'll never get inappropriate with you in any way."

And he didn't. Luigi was the perfect gentleman. Bowser continued kissing him, and the more he did, the more he noticed that Luigi didn't touch any part of him except for gently hugging his neck and gently stroking his face. All the while, Luigi whispered soft, comforting words to Bowser. Never once did Luigi do anything else. He didn't even remove his hat. He stayed completely clothed. Bowser was warmed to the heart. This was pure love. Luigi genuinely loved him and enjoyed being with him just as he was. Why hadn't the koopa king ever noticed this before? Heck, why hadn't he even noticed how attractive he now found Luigi to be before? He could have been happy with Luigi all along without having to deal with all this hell. Why hadn't he been paying attention? Tears fell from Bowser's eyes as he continue making out with Luigi, he himself returning the plumber's courtesy by not touching Luigi inappropriately...

_**"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_ screamed a furious Mario as he literally bashed the flimsy door down glaring at the two. "HE'S MINE!!!" He ruthlessly _yanked_ Luigi away from Bowser, then swatted his brother so fiercely that Luigi flew against the wall, landing unconsciously on the floor with his nose streaming blood.

"Nooo!!!" Bowser wailed weakly. "Luigi!!!"

"You're coming with ME. Both literally AND figuratively," snarled Mario as he forcibly dragged the weak Bowser across the floor and out of the room, leaving Luigi still lying knocked out on the floor. "You're MINE. Why do you think I fed you that mushroom, huh? Who do you think you belong to now, huh?"

  
  


They were now both in pitch black darkness so thick that it made no difference whether Bowser opened or closed his eyes.

"No, I want to be with my Luigi...!!!..."

"Here, this will shut you up," Mario snarled as he plunged a syringe into Bowser's left bicep... and poor Bowser suddenly felt so completely lost… So totally utterly lost… and all remnants at the last moment of his being conscious and coherent had suddenly gone blank and as impossible to see is his surroundings as he flailed and moved around in the dark request nothing made any difference at all as he flailed moved around while all the while he became aware of the fact thar Mario's form was around him and somehow are also aware of the fact that Mario had in the process undressed...

...and the next thing he was aware of was that Mario had slipped the king's big muscular masculine body out of its shell.....

...naked

_vulnerable_

...helpless.

Bowser

instinctively

\- by some whole brand new instinct which had now been openly awakened in him which he had never even known that he possessed, a want and need thar he had never even know that he has always so desperately needed desired - 

leaned his mighty masculine body back on the floor, or what seemed to be the floor, and raised his powerful muscular arms above his head in a move of complete, total submission for another male to dominate and conquer him.

Mario was only all too willing to take advantage of this as he laid atop the koopa king, their lying together completely in the darkness except for both of their bodies seeming to glow in the dark by being insistently covered by some bright footage of swirling mixed blobs of colors being projected down on to them from somewhere high above by some distant intergalactic telstar... as the groovy wacked out freaky music pulsed and throbbed in the background as their two bodies throbbing to it together now had the visual impression of being one single moving multicolored mass... one shape, only one... two forms? Where? No one saw two forms... it had never been so. There was only this one multihued form pulsing and rhything glowing moving-swirl-colored in the dark... o stars...

  
  


Bowser was no longer an individual... no longer a "he"... but now simply a part of this gloriously moving form... it had always been so... all of that living, walking around, doing things... it had all been imagined... it had never existed... it was just this singular moving form... all one mass... Mario was deeply kissing him... o yes, it had always been this way... there was no "they", there had never been two individual pieces... never... only this... only one mass...

Bowser couldn't

think 

he 

was 

so 

confused 

as he could no longer tell if what he was feeling was real or what he was feeling was some bizarre new delusion brought on by some thing that had illegally injured his body...inside his slit he was feeling his dick getting smaller and smaller and smaller until it was _no longer **there**_ and suddenly feeling this weirdly warming feeling like his insides were being kneaded like a warm dough as Mario's dick slipped up inside him, its slickness and erupting cream coating his inner walls... the koopa's head spun, as he was continuously being kisses by Mario his eyes widened in fear as his mind kept screaming he knew what was happening... Mario was transforming him into a woman... and the weirdly burning warmth inside of him was busy carving out a vagina...

...a wild

FEAR

  
  


_**TERROR**_

overtook poor Bowser as he fought and struggled in the dark and finally succeeded in getting Mario out of him and pushed the wildly aroused man aside as he desperately clawed up and away ro rush stumbling through the dark while Mario's loud harsh laughing echoed all about him everywhere after him in the darkness as the koopa rushed to get to the nearest bathroom in a desperate attempt to drain the man's juices out of his body, the fear of pregnancy terrified and horried him as he whimpered and wept with loud sobbing fear as he managed to squat with his mighty legs spread as far as they could go over a toilet as Bowser desperately tried to drain Mario's juices out of his slit... instead, his dick came out

O

**_ SHIT _ **

IS

IT

  
DIS

CON

  
  
**_NECTED_**

  
  


_** ? ** _

_** ? ** _

_** ? ** _

  
**and just _FALL OUT??????????????????????_**   


AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGGGGHHHHHHH but no Bowser soon realized it was still permanently attached and was simply hanging out along with his pretty sack as normal the whole thing was all in the mind he started gasping air in hyperventilating relief o stars what was wrong with him

and Bowser saw blank whiteness before his eyes as he began instinctively masturbating in relief as he was so grateful that he was alright his mighty muscles aglow

with

  
all

the

projected 

.

.

.

swirls 

...

.....

...............

and was then gasping with terror as he felt Mario's naked form coming out behind him and with "I'm not done with you yet" the poor koopa was once again collapsed this time on his front side, his huge arms before his dazed face

his entire back side up

in

the

air

and then Mario was passing an open bottle of some sort of stuff smelling into his widely gasping nostrils... Bowser had no

idea

what was in the bottle that he just inhaled from but he began to relax with a sweetly dopey smile spreading cutely across his face as he began to relax as his body opened his anal walls for the penetration of this man. He WANTED IT! He NEEDED IT! This was the answer to his whole existence he had been questing for his entire life!

Bowser's head buzzed and his eyes only saw bright spots as his anus exploded inwardly as Mario's thick dick slipped so easily So naturally into him and filled him entirely with a passion and a powerful form of completeness he had never known before as Bowser couldonly moan helplessly in the floor has every inch of his body felt his power for muscle masculinity being dominated by this man... the cream coating his insides... his tail thrashing wildly in vain trying to cover himself and stop the invader... ohhhhhhhhhhhhh FUCK this is so.........

...submit

give in

gasp

_** gasp ** _

o fucking _**shit**_

full

  
  


drip

drip

dripping down both his

his

inner

thighs

and

on

to

his

sack

o god

** conquered **

  
  


no

_ ugh _

yes

  
**yes**   


  
  


**_ YESSS _ **

* * *

  
  


  
  


**black**

* * *

When Bowser finally woke up, he was limply lying naked on his front side on some ragged, beaten up old bed, its many garish quilts still undisturbed beneath him.

He could feel what felt like rivers of male cream steadily pouring out of his anus down his inner tail and legs onto his sack, more flowing out of his slit beneath his flaccid penis, and all of it soaking the quilts beneath him.

He was breathing heavily, exhausted.

His eyes looked up to notice the weird tacky patterns that had been painted garishly all over the walls and ceiling.

His head hurt.

Finally stirring and rolling over on to his side, he groaned, "Oh man, my head... I..." and then, after a few more moments, "Where's my shell... and my studs... and collar..."

"In the closet," a friendly voice informed him.

Turning his head towards it, he saw a toad standing in an open doorway. From his attire, it was apparently he was security of some kind.

His face still hurt, its bandage firmly in place, but it did feel better.

"Wow, you were out like a light! You okay?"

"... I'm ...not sure..." Bowser tried to clear his head. Except fot the toad guard, he was alone.  "...who?..."

"You've been lying in here for hours now. It's almost three in the afternoon. I'm just posted here to babysit while you recover."

Bowser groaned. His temples were pulsing. "...where's Mario..."

"I don't know who else was here with you," the guard shrugged. "They were gone before I was stationed here. I'm just making sure you were safe while you slept it off."

Bowser sighed as he slowly sat up. _So Mario didn't even have the GUTS to stick around and face me in the morning? Typical._

Embarrassed, he attempted to cover himself at least somewhat while he took wobbling steps to what appeared to be a brightly aqua-painted door in an abstractly painted wall nearby. Yes, it was a closet, and there were his shell, studs, and collar.

And no matter how much he tried to hide it, he was dripping everywhere all over the floor.

"I'll just leave you to slip all that back on if you're ready to leave." The guard disappeared.

Soon Bowser, sporting his shell, studs, and collar once again, was walking somewhat uncertainly out the front door of the Lario and into the bright sunshine. Yeah, everything looked as peaceful and normal as ever.

Just like nothing happened.

He made his way to his clown car - good thing it was still there.

But as he sat in it, he took a moment to take a few deep breaths and attempt to mentally grasp what had happened.

Yeah, he felt basically alright.

Except for one thing.

All of a sudden, he realized that his eyes were wandering of their own accord to check out the bodies of two beefy nearby males passing by on the sidewalk across the street.

And why was he doing that?

...and then, after another moment...

...a second thought.

Where was Luigi?

Was that real?

Where was he?

Did he dare try to ask Luigi about it...?


	2. A few days later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The side effect...

Bowser was cheerfully on his way to the gym.

  
Regardless of what had happened to him at The LARIO, there was one thing he knew for sure - the mushroom he had consumed there had permanently rewired his sexuality.

He was still big, tough Bowser. He was still huge. He was still powerful. He was still muscled and masculine as ever.

But he now had a major crush on Luigi.

Having realized that he had been turned into a homosexual, Bowser was too delighted with his encounter with Mario's brother to do anything but embrace it. Hoping that he might run into Luigi again sometime soon, he had been visiting the gym even more often than usual to make sure he looked his best.

Bowser was actually enjoying being attracted to men, and he hoped they secretly admired his body as he walked along the sidewalk. The idea was so new to him, and it actually felt refreshing; it somehow felt like a huge load had been taken off his shoulders, although it was hard to pinpoint why. But the possibility of other guys secretly masturbating while fantasizing about his naked body was suddenly a real turn on.

Illegal as he had later learned they were, he had nevertheless purchased several more cf the same kind of psychedelic mushroom he had consumed that evening. He had a couple with him now - they made him feel free and inhibited, and - most important of all to him - weak and helpless.

For he had suddenly discovered that - for the very first time in his life - he secretly enjoyed being dominated. And he wanted Luigi to be the one to do it.

* * *

The gym was thoroughly empty at that hour. The whole place was his, which was exactly hiw he wanted it. For, as he now always did whenever he arrived, he didn't just want to work out - he wanted to fantasize about Luigi as he worked out.

Taking a quick moment to stretch first, then a deep relaxing breath, he then let his imagination wander. 

Bowser pretended to turn his face away from Luigi as he cooed in a shy, embarrassed-but-pleased voice, "What's that....? You say that...... now you're going to kidnap me.....?...."

Grinning a big embarrassed grin as he turned his face "away", he let out a pleasured, "Awww... I am now your prisoner? Are you going to let me go with you peacefully or will you... force me...?"

Bowser blushed at his own newfound deep desires. "I have, of course, kidnapped princesses and even yourself in the past, but never once did I ever dream that one day I myself would yearn to find myself in the same position. I don't care how you do it,Luigi... either peacefully, or... by FORCE! Oh, YES! KIDNAP THE GIANT DRAGON MONSTER! Throw on the cuffs! CHAIN ME! TIE ME UP! FORCE ME TO SUBMIT!"

Bowser held his arms behind his back as though he were handcuffed, dropping to his knees, raises his face to the ceiling as he continued in his fantasy. "Oh, YES! I desire SO MUCH for you to KIDNAP me! I wantem to BELONG TO YOU FOREVER! To be your POSSESSION, to be your TOY.... your... your... your OBJECT... your PLAYTHING!

"And then, once I'm your captive and held prisoner by you - after you would strip my collar and studs off of me and thereafter force me, the mighty koopa king, to slip naked out of my shell on the floor before you, you throwing my shell away for all eternity - I would be obedient to all your demands by showing you what a big, bad bottom I am!"

He violently yanked off his collar and studs, pretending that they were being forcefully pulled off of him. Then, falling to his side, pretending in his mind that he was being tipped up by Luigi's shaking his shell, he slowly, seductively slid out of his shell, exposing his bare powerful muscles as their scales glistened in the lights, slippimg naked out on to the floor. Quickly kicking his own shell far off to the side of the huge room while pretending that Luigi had thrown it away for good, he moaned as if embarrassed to have his body exposed, his penis revealed.

Still lying on the floor while pretending that he was being held prisoner within his own castle dungeon, on his side with his legs bent as though attempting tp hide his most private delicacies, his eyes closed he cooed, "Oh, but Luigi... why would you want to kidnap big ol' me...? I mean... what am I worth to you...? Is it my gold? My kingdom? ....and why have you stripped me...? ...what? You say you want... you want my body...?..."

His eyes still closed, his slowly smiled. "...but... why want my body...? ... I'm just a big overgrown muscular fag..." His dick was rock hard and dripping at this point, so wildly turned on by his own fantasy, his penis huge and hard and ...tender.

He then said, "What's that?" He looked over towards all the exercise equipment at the weightlifting bench. Still pretending to be conversing with Luigi, he said shyly, "...yes... of course that's where I lift weights, that's why I'm so strong and powerful." He then pretended to be shocked and then meek as his naturally deep voice took on a shy, timid little quietness, "....what's that....? ....you say you want to make me lift weights naked... and then you... you say you want to fuck me on my own weightlifting bench....?"

Bowser pretended to be thoroughly embarrassed. "...but.... but you do realize, don't you, how ironic that is...? That I, The great koopa king, who has worked so hard on that thing to be so mighty and c powerful for taking over kingdoms... to suddenly be taken myself on it....?....." He acted shy, burying his face in his bare right shoulder. "...oh Luigi... you're taking me so low... so very low... you're completely conquering me... oh FUCK, please stop stroking my dick... oh, I can't believe my reign has been so undone and come to this..."

"...er... Bowser..."

  
  


Bowser's eyes flew wide open!

Where did that come fro -

Uh oh.

Luigi actually was standing right there in the doorway.

Bowser yelped, "Oh, SHIT!!!!" as he immediately bolted upward, scrambling to his feet and, suddenly realizing that his shell was now too far away tp grab, hastily attempted to cover himself with his own arms as he continued to drip on to the floor. He didn't know where to look, he was so humiliated.

Luigi just stood there looking at him.

After a moment of quiet, he finally spoke.

"I heard and saw everything."

To be continued...


	3. The Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi wants to play a game.

Bowser was profoundly embarrassed. "You... you did...?..." Now he was not only caught naked, he was caught mentally and emotionally naked as well. Luigi now knew EVERYTHING, and there was nowhere Bowser could escape to. "...I... uh..."

Luigi approached Bowser. "Do you really want me to do all those things to you?"

Bowser hid his face. Fighting and airships were one thing, but here, he was completely clueless on what to do. He stammered as he answered honestly. "...I... I... I l-l-love you... I... and I want to... to belong to you... a-a-and... and to always... always share your bed... beneath you."

Luigi smiled warmly at his confession. "Aw, Bowser, are you sure you just want to give yourself away to me like that?"

Thoroughly embarrassed, Bowser got down on his knees before Luigi. "Please... I'll give you anything... my treasure... my castle... my kingdom... you can have it all! Just PLEASE, **_please..._** own me. Make me belong to you. I'm all yours for taking."

Luigi gently placed a hand on the koopa's shoulder. "Aw, Bowser... you don't need to do any of that for me. I already love you. No need to be drastic."

Bowser's heart leapt at this response. He could only let out a loud, grateful"Thank you!!!" as he took Luigi up in his arms. "You won't regret it, I swear it!!!"

Luigi laughed, "It's okay. Here, let's do a little ritual to seal it."

Bowser raised an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well..." Luigi looked downward. "Please spread your legs."

Bowser gulped, then shyly spread his legs apart. His dick was still hard and wet. The koopa blushed as he then looked into Luigi's eyes.

Luigi still smiled warmly. "Here. Let me put that away for you." He reached down and, ever so gently, began to push Bowser's hard dick and sac back deeply into his slit... then Bowser gasped in surprise as Luigi proceeded even further by reaching his hand up inside Bowser's slit and pushing his reimprisoned dick and sac even further up inside the koopa and to the side, locking them in.

As Luigi slowly removed his hand, Bowser sighed, "...oh stars... I've never had another reach up inside my slit befor---"

"Your pussy."

Bowser blinked. "My... wha?"

"Your pussy," Luigi corrected again. "You have a pussy."

"Hey, that's my slit - "

"You're mine now, remember?" Luigi chuckled affectionately. "That's your _pussy._ Now say it."

"But that's not - "

"Come on, say it."

Bowser looked humiliated. "It's... it's my pussy."

"Good boy." Luigi gave him a kiss, then gently added, "Now you're going to keep that penis up inside of you unless I say otherwise, okay?"

Bowser shyly turned his face away in submission. "Yes, Luigi."

"Okay, then." Luigi reached into the duffel bag he had with him. "Now, there's something else I also bought with you in mind..."  


Bowser watched with interest, then looked alarmed when the smaller man produced a...

...syringe?

"Wha... what are you going to _do_ to me?"

"Please don't be scared," Luigi coaxed. "I'll be gentle. You'll love this, trust me."  
  


Bowser looked unnerved as Luigi took a hold of the koopa's right arm and very gently inserted the syringe just above the right wrist. After injecting its contents, he just as gently removed it. "There we go."

Bowser suddenly felt sweet little tinglings in his breast muscles. They tickled like a pair of bad itches, then suddenly stopped. He looked down at himself.

He was exactly the same, except that now his chest sported a modest pair of male nipples.

"They look adorable on you."

Experimentally, Bowser gingerly touched one of them. Oh _FUCK,_ that felt so good...

"Now on to the second part of our ritual."

"The SECOND part...?"

"Sure. I want to see how serious you are." He soon pulled out a slight felt mask. It was a single flourescent pink strip of material that was very thin, about five inches tall, and at least eight feet in length. Perfect for going around a koopa king's head to be tied in the back.

Bowser stared at it. "You... just happen to have that with you...?..."

Luigi chuckled. "Actually... well, in all honesty, I bought it specifically with you in mind. I saw it at Crazy Cap, and I immediately thought it would look so cute on you. So I bought it and kept it with me in case you were... interested."

Bowser blushed. "You're going to tie that little mask on me...?"

"Yeah. I want to try something." Luigi smiled.

Bowser was intrigued. He was also feeling adventurous. He smiled back. "Please put it on me," he softly begged.

Luigi gently put the cloth over Bowser's eyes so that they showed through the eyeholes. Then he snugly tied it in the back. Since there was no top to the mask, Bowser's hair cutely tousled out of it along with his still visible horns.

"Oh, and one more thing..." Luigi pulled out what looked like a pair of blue contacts. "Hold still... I'm going to put these in your eyes." He did so - and suddenly, Bowser's eyes appeared to be a pretty royal blue.

"Aw. You look adorable," Luigi sighed as he admired Bowser's pretty blue eyes peeking through the pink eyemask.

Bowser blushed deeply.

"And now, I'll get ready myself." Luigi then pulled out and dressed up in a black full-body car racing outfit. Then he pulled out a motorcycle helmet - the kind where the front is complete reflective like a mirror and thoroughly hides one's entire face - and put it on. Dressed this way, no one would ever know who he was.

Bowser grinned. "What are you planning?"

"I'm completely disguised," Luigi explained, the helmet making his voice sound far darker, deeper, and somewhat mechanical, "and so are you. With your new nipples, blue eyes, and your shell removed, I guarantee no one will recognize you, either."

"What do you have in mind?"

Luigi chuckled. "Simple. I'm going to take you for a walk."

"Wait... you mean...?"

"That's right."

Bowser's heart was racing, pounding a million beats a minute - a walk? Like _this?_ Outside through _the whole town??? HE WAS COMPLETELY NAKED!!!!!_ Luigi was going to _**parade**_ him helplessly through town, completely _**exposed**_ to the world, everyone around being able to see EVERY LAST LITTLE DETAIL OF HIS **_HUGE_** _**MUSCLED BODY???**_ A rush of fear overcame him - _everyone would be **LOOKING** at him...!!!_

"B-but what about my _voice???"_ he stammered. That was surely a guaranteed giveaway somehow.

"Oh, that's easy. Just pretend you can't talk."

"But I might _slip_ and _say something_ that will give me away if I get too scared."

"Well... there is this... if you really want..." Luigi then producerd what appeared to be a breath spray. "Apply this, and you're voice will be gone. Don't do it unless you really want to, though... it can take around a month to wear off."

Bowser swallowed. "This is... getting really _frightening..."_

Luigi gently stroked the king's face. "Hey, listen, like I said, it's just an idea. I'm not going to force you to do it. If you don't feel comfortable with any of this, we'll just forget the whole thing."

Bowser quickly thought it all over.

On the one hand, it would take about a _month_ to get his voice back?

But on the other... well, this _was_ indeed the very sort of thing he had been fantasizing about - being captive in a helpless, submissive position - and that in itself was _wildly_ turning him on...

"Do it to me."

Luigi swallowed a little. "Alright... if that's what you want..."

Bowser opened his mouth wide, and Luigi sprayed the spray into the koopa's maw.

Instantly Bowser's throat felt strange, as if something in there was _dying_. And all too late, the strange feeling suddenly hit him with the reality that this was not a game. Not this. And he suddenly realized just how _dangerous_ it was. He would **_not_** be able to speak up for himself in an emergency... he wouldn't even be able to cry out for help... was it _too late to change his mi-_

  
Too late.

Bowser tried to speak.

His voice was gone.

Frightened, he held his throat with his right claw and tried again. But all he could manage was a slight grunt.

His eyes were wild with sheer terror as he looked at Luigi, still helplessly clinging to his throat.

"What's wrong?"

Bowser tried to tell him, but he could not. It was the most horrifying sensation he had ever experienced...

Luigi kissed the koopa's lips. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'll take good care of you. Here. Just hold on to my hand. I'll protect you."

Bowser timidly took Luigi's small hand within his far larger own.

And with that, Luigi led a mute, naked, terrified Bowser out the door and into the morning sunshine.

To be continued...


	4. The Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a typical morning stroll...?

As the disguised Luigi gently led the koopa king down the street, Bowser didn't know where to look, he was so embarrassed.

Morning was passing and residents were now going about their business - and all stopped short at the sight of the pair making their way down the street.

Bowser, all too aware of the fact that he was exposed to the world, could only turn his head away in shame and look at the ground as Luigi led him. This was it. This was what it meant to be truly submissive. To be completely helpless and be entirely in the hand of another. He had wanted to feel it so bad - and now he was fully experiencing it for the first time in his life.

He could only blush as he heard astonished whispers and murmurings as he walked by. Soon he became aware of the fact that men were making appreciative low-noted whistles as they looked over his passing body. Bowser tried to relax and just simply walk, but he couldn't, he was far too conscious of all the eyes drooling over him.

At one point, he jumped with a bit of a surprised yelp when he suddenly felt a man's hand reach right under his tail to squeeze his buttock - that was a shock.

And as the more he continued on, the more other men he passed were looking for excuses to touch him wherever they could, including his slit.

Bowser couldn't help but begin to feel frightened, and he leaned nervously closer to Luigi as they walked together.

This only resulted in more men taking advantage of his obvious discomfort to reach out and stroke his body, since it was obvious that the huge, naked, masked, musclebound stranger was terrified and was not going to retaliate.

Bowser whimpered a little as at one point he tried to walk while hiding behind Luigi, but then others continued caressing his backside and under his tail, trying to get at his back door. Bowser wanted to wail in fear, but he could make no such sound.

They were approaching the town square.

Suddenly, the sound of clanking was heard growing closer and closer towards them. That, and the unmistakable rhythm of marching.

As they stood there in the middle of the square, hundreds of onlookers watching both the naked koopa and out of curiosity to see how all this would play out, an entire army of Bowser's own koopa troopas armed with armor and spears came marching into view in perfect formation. There was no way to avoid them.

Bowser froze.

His OWN army?

Surely they of all people would RECOGNIZE him immediately???

He felt disgraced.

Bowser hung his head and waited for someone to say something...

To be continued...


	5. The Town Square

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi speaks.

"Here, now!" said the leader of the koopa soldiers. "What's all this, then?"

Luigi's closed helmet continued to make his voice sound deep, dark, and somewhat mechanical - almost alien.

"Good morning to you, good fellows. I'm a simple intergalactic traveler just taking a stroll through your marvelous city on my way to its borders and the road beyond. Just passing through."

The commander continued in such a way that Bowser was beginning to believe that he possibly wasn't being recognized after all.

"I hope you're not peddling wares, performing, or any of that without a license?"

"Not at all, sir. As I say, just passing through."

The commander looked up at Bowser. "And who's this, then?"

Bowser held his breath...

"Oh, him?" Luigi shrugged in his disguise. "This is Pussy. He's my pet queer. I take him with me everywhere I go, he's the most wonderful travelling partner, especially in bed. Don't worry; he's not only harmless, he's also completely submissive."

Bowser's eyes widened. He couldn't believe he was being talked about in this way. Him? The Great Koopa King? Being publicly called a...?

"You don't say..." The commander walked up unknowingly to his own disguised king. "A submissive queer, huh? And such a beefy one at that..."

Bowser knew him now. He was one of the recruits that he himself had promoted a few months ago for demonstrating naturally dominant leadership abilities. And despite all that training time, the commander wasn't recognizing him in the least. His heart was pounding furiously.

"Very much so," Luigi was continuing. "As big a bad, beautiful bottom as you could ever ask for. And he adores being dominated by guys who are gutsy enough to admit wanting all that muscle."

The commander's eyes were wandering all over Bowser's body. It was obvious the koopa was heavily turned on by what he saw. Bowser could only watch and wait to see what would happen next.

To be continued...


	6. Why don't we do it in the road?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all.

Test b

"WOW, this koopa actually has NIPPLES! Incredible! That's a rarity in itself! And he's incredibly cute," the commander remarked, and the other soldiers murmured in agreement. "Where did you acquire him?"

"Dolphin Island," Luigi replied cheerfully. "You're welcome to examine his beauty, if you like."

Bowser's eyes grew even wider. His own commander?

"I'd love to," the commander smiled. "Especially since he reminds me of someone whom I've always had a secret crush on."

"Oh, really? And who would that be?"

The commander chuckled. "Our king himself, Lord Bowser." Other soliders laughed and began making comments on how pretty their kimg was. "But don't tell the king I said that - he'd be so enraged he'd probably have me drawn and quartered if he knew how badly I wanted to touch him, let alone fuck him."

Bowser was shocked. His commander had a crush on him? And it sounded like the other soldiers all wanted to fuck him as well. He didn't know how to react to any of this.

"Well then, I have an idea to help you out with that," Luigi suggested. "Why don't you fuck Pussy here and pretend he's your Lord Bowser?"

Bowser's head was swimming by this point. Fucked? By his own commander? Now? In the middle of the street?"

The commander smiled warmly to Luigi. "If that's alright with you?"

"Of course it is." Luigi then said cheerfully to Bowser, "Pussy, lie down on your back and let the nice gentleman have you."

Bowser was beginning to somewhat hyperventilate in shock at being treated this way... he was being expected to...? And with the whole world watching him? He felt so... so trapped. And helpless.

He knew he had no choice.

Slowly and shyly with great reluctance, Bowser - much to the cheers of everyone, including the commander - laid down on his back, his powerful arms submissively loose above his head, spreading his legs.

Everyone could now fully see his every detail.

What happened next was not at all what Bowser had been expecting - the very first thing the commander did was walk up beside Bowser and began stroking and gently examining his slit!

Bowser grunted as he squirmed helplessly while he felt his own commander's fingers gently prying open the poor king's slit and feeling inside it. His fingers gently stroked the inner walls of Bowser's Royal Scarlet Chamber as the mighty king whimpered and involuntarily swiveled his hips around on the street.

"Oh, Lord Bowser," the commander cooed pretendingly in a seductively deep masculine voice, "you have no idea how much I've always wanted to be able to do this to you."

 _He doesn't know it's me!_ Bowser thought to himself. _And he's acting out his personal fantasy with me! Right here in front of the whole world! If he only knew..._

To be continued...


	7. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O god...

The commander then moved, sliding his hand up Bowser's front side as he did so, to kneel up next to the king's face. Bowser then was startled to watch his own commander leaning down to gaze directly into his own eyes, shining with a sweetly affectionate fondness completely alien to his normally rough demeanor... Bowser had never seen his own commander look at him this way before.

"Oh, my king..." the commander cooed, still obviously roleplaying without the slightest idea that he really WAS addressing his king. Bowser was taken aback, and his openmouthed expression showed it. "For so long whenever I saw you so upset... so devastated whenever your plans failed... I can't begin to tell you how much I yearned to be able to take you within my arms... and say, 'please, _please_ don't cry... _please_ let me kiss your tears away, then take you to bed to comfort you... I love you dearly, my lovely king..."

And with that, the commander begin to kiss his king with the most compassionate tenderness far beyond what Bowser could have ever imagined.

Bowser was so shocked at first, that this rugged commander who was always so tough and no nonsense during all those training sessions had such incredibly caring feelings for him... then Bowser closed his eyes and savored it. A huge part of him felt extremely grateful. He had had no idea that anyone among his men had ever genuinely loved him this much... oh, the kiss was so soft and passionate...

The two kissed as out of the corner of his eye Bowser noticed that Luigi was busy conversing with what appeared to be a large winged shiny black dragon, very strongly muscled and slightly taller than himself, with a peculiarly-curved set of horns, circular jaw, and sporting some sort of tight black workout gear with dark purple trim. Apparently reaching some sort of agreement, the stranger began approaching Bowser while at the same time slipping seductively over of his tight outfit.

Bowser was then pulled back to his own situation as the commander finally and slowly broke the kiss and nuzzled the king's muzzle. "Let me relax your muscles, my king..." he continued to roleplay, "... you must be so sad and exhausted after such a horrible day." The commander then moved downward and began gently kissing and sucking upon Bowser's arms... his shoulders... his biceps... gently kissing and caressing them with his lips. The sensation felt _incredible._ But Bowser could only grunt every few seconds - he couldn't describe how imprisoning it felt, to yearn to be able to cry and scream out in sheer ecstasy but being unable to do so due to not having a voice...

As he continued to look down at his commander loving his muscles, he also saw Luigi himself kneeling down between his open legs. Then he felt Luigi, while somehow also managing to keep his helmet closed enough so that no one could recognize him, gently spreading the lips of his swollen slit... to begin licking inside of it. Bowser tossed his head back and forth whimpering as he felt his new boyfriend's tounge tasting his insides, working its way deeper into his held-open slit further and further...

Suddenly all view was blocked out from above as the mysterious dragon stranger was getting down to straddle Bowser's head between his own thighs, where stood hard and proud a huge ivory black uncut cock with a massively cute sac hanging beneath it. Bowser's eyes were wide in surprise with it in his face as it was suddenly slipping in between the king's big soft lips, forcing Bowser to suck on it. Oh stars, it was delicious. The male aroma of the stranger's privates was intoxicating, and Bowser couldn't recall a time when he had ever felt so sexually stimulated and aroused.

All the while his commander was continuing to kiss and suck on his muscled arms and gently kiss his palms and fingers while Luigi continued to lick further and further up into his slit as Bowser continued to suck on this complete stranger's dick. The stranger, his head back in pleasure, reached up to clasp his hands behind his own head above his fluttering batlike wings, his own every muscle flexing wuth sheer masculine power above Bowser's eyes as the stranger's hip muscles flexed as he continued thrusting his dick in and out of Bowser's mouth. O god.

To be continued...


	8. Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Bowser was busy being completely used by this stranger who was continuing to thrust his massive dick in and out of the koopa's mouth while at the same time below he felts that Luigi, now that he had finished using his tounge to lubricate Bowser's slit, was now gently but firmly pushing his own hard dick up into Bowser's helpless slit. The koopa king could feel it hard and determined sliding up further and further deeply up inside him, and he was helpless in this position to do anything about it.

Bowser's mind was heaven half-dazed, his eyes glazed over. He was amazed to feel Luigi's own hard dick violating his masculinity by entering him down between his legs as though he were a female while at the same time watching this complete stranger thrusting his own huge dick in and out of his mouth. All the while, his own commander was continuing to suck on his powerful muscles.

Bowser felt like an object. He only existed for the pleasure of these three guys, and he knew it.

The dick in his mouth pulsed and twitched as the black sac beneath it pulled upward, while Luigi's was pulsing and throbbing against Bowser's own still submerged hardness deep up inside his body, and Bowser knew that they were all about to cream. At this point, he was lost in glazed over euphoria, and he could only see as if looking through gauze the powerful form above him of the stranger, outlined dramatically against the bright sky, throwing his head back gasping, pulsing and swiveling as his body prepared to inject Bowser's mouth with itspowerful male juices...

Then it _happened **all at once.**_

The stranger's dick exploded a massive eruption of hot cream deep into Bowser's throat, while at the same time Luigi's unleashed an ocean of hot lava cream up inside Bowser's body. Bowser was being filled to burst at both of his ends, and he was overwhelmed both emotionally and physically...

Then, finally, the eruptions subsided and were finally stilled.

Bowser felt Luigi removing himself from the inside as he watched the now sweaty stranger quietly stand back up... and then simply walk away. No words, not even a "thank you". He simply slipped his outfit back on and continued on his way as though he had merely stopped for a moment to pay a parking meter. Bowser couldn't help feeling annoyed about that.

But now there was Luigi, still in his helmeted disguise, now gently taking the king's hand to help pull him up back to his feet. Bowser wobbled, dazed and weak.

A solider from the observing crowd asked hopefully, "Can I have a turn now?"

Bowser blinked. **_More?_**

"No, no," Luigi replied without turning to the speaker. "That was enough for now. Pussy needs his rest. Maybe tomorrow."

The soliders began enthusiastically murmuring over the possibilities.

Luigi then began helping the exhausted Bowser off down the road through the crowd ("Kindly give him room to get his wind back, folks... thanks"), guiding the koopa off to where he could relax a bit.

The commander sadly watched them leave, sighing in regret.

To be continued...


	9. Lodgings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi and Bowser take a break...

The koopa's shell was still left locked up in one of the gym's lockers across town, and they left it there for now. Somehow, Bowser enjoyed knowing that it was physically beyong his ability to quickly put it on - it made him feel even more vulnerable.

Bowser wasn't exactly known for being short on cash, so secretly giving Luigi a tremendous amount of money to pay for five-star quality lodgings was a sinch. Soon they were relaxing in their own rooms across the hall from each other. Bowser had been originally thinking they would sleep together, but Luigi explained that he was trying to be courteous; he felt that after his busy day Bowser would enjoy a room of his own to relax by himself for a while.

"Just let me know if you need anything," said Luigi as he shut his door. "Good night!"

Going into his own room, Bowser couldn't help feeling a little relieved to have some peace and quiet. Forgetting all about his mask and contacts, he was content to simply lie back on the huge bed with his eyes closed and take a deep breath.

"...psst."

Bowser's eyes opened.

Had he fallen asleep?

Yes, he had.

Judging by the darkness outside, it must have been midnight. Clearly he was exhausted from his day.

"...psst."

There it was again.

Bowser got up and went to the huge window. Looking down, he saw someone in the deserted street looking up to him.

It was his commander.

_ What's he doing here? _

"Can I come up?"

Bowser still couldn't speak, so he simply nodded.

The agile commander deftly climbed up the side of the building without so much as a single sound.

_impressive._

Soon he was climbing into Bowser's window.

"Thank you, Pussy. I hope you don't think it creepy of me," his commander said apologetically, "but I really wanted to talk with you more, so I followed you guys here and waited until your master was asleep." He looked awkwardly flustered. "...sorry, I... it feels weird trying only now to introduce myself to you after getting physically sexual with you, if you know what I mean... I'm sure you understand... but hi..."

Bowser nodded in agreement; he felt the same way. Fortunately, he was the one who had been personally overseeing this commander's training back at the castle, so of course he already knew the soldier's name was...

"Kyle," he said. "My name is Kyle. Er..." He understandably blushed as he reached out. "Is it awkward at this point for us to... er, properly shake hands...?"

Bowser made a silent chuckle.

"I see you're the strong silent type. Can't talk, huh?"

Bowser sadly shook his head.

"Hey, it's okay," Kyle assured. "I can still understand you."

Bowser was suddenly aware all over again that he was naked before Kyle. He tried to relax as they talked, but he blushed and looked embarrassed.

Kyle smiled. "My, you're a shy one. You know, I don't know if you recall, but I was calling you Lord Bowser out in the street? Would you like to know what he's like and how you remind me of him?"

Bowser cocked his head to one side and listened.

"Well, he has exactly the same build as you, only he has a shell. And he has these really pretty scarlet eyes. Oh, not that yours aren't too, of course," Kyle quickly tacked on hastily. "Blue's beautiful, too. Oh, and he also doesn't have these." (Here he motioned to Bowser's new nipples.) "Anyway, he's a big fierce king who sits on his throne in his castle in the koopa kingdom. But you know, he actually has a soft side to him."

Bowser blinked as he listened.

"You know," Kyle continued as he walked over to look out the window in what Bowser knew was the direction of the far out of sight castle of the koopas, "He's very strong and dominant... and I worry about him. A lot. He gets angry and upset easily when things don't work out for him, and... well, it's just not healthy for a guy to get so upset so much. I'm afraid he might accidentally end up making himself ill or something because of it."

Bowser raised his eyebrows. The idea that one of his commanders might actually worry about his well being had never occurred to him before.

"And yes, it's true that I'm very much in love with him. Only he doesn't know it. I can't imagine how he would react if he knew. I would never dare tell him... but I've always wanted to be in the position of... well, if anyone ever made him lose his temper again, I would want to ease him, kiss him, take him to bed with me... and say, 'hey, it's alright sweetheart, let me be in charge for a while... and you can relax beneath me, and I'll protect you and ease you so you can relax and feel better'. You know, something like that. It must be hard, always having to be in charge like that all the time. I would take good care of him."

Bowser was genuinely touched by all of this. He had had simply no idea that... someone right there in his command was filled with this much affection for him? Kyle wanted to... comfort him? Take care of him?

Bowser's heart was warmed in a sweet, special way.

Kyle then turned to Bowser. "I guess you could say that you did me a bit of a favor today... you gave me a receptacle to say aloud and act out what I had always wanted to say and do for him." He paused, then softly added, "...but really, though... that was really... selfish of me, really, to do that to you. Especially since you're obviously so selfless and giving of yourself. I just wanted to at the very least give you a proper introduction. Please forgive me."

_What a sweet guy!_

Bowser found himself warming to Kyle at once. He wondered what his commander would do if he knew that he really WAS with his beloved king right now! Would he be overjoyed? Would he panic and run off? Or would he - the thought was terrifying - get immediately disgusted with his king for doing what he had done today in the town square like a common queer?

 _It's been not to let him know just yet,_ he reasoned. _Maybe later, if all goes well._

But he was so moved by Kyle's feelings that he walked over to Kyle, then took a hold of his commander's hands.

"Hm? What is it?"

With an openmouthed, warm smile, his eyes shining through their blue contacts, Bowser stepped backward as he gently led Kyle back to his bed, sitting upon its side with him.

Kyle looked back into Bowser's eyes and softly asked, "What is it, Pussy? What are you trying to tell me?"

To be continued...


	10. Bowser/Pussy/Bowser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Bowser be honest?

Bowser wanted so hard to speak, and was heartbroken that he could not. But the look on his face said it all; simply put, he had just fallen hard for Kyle. And as he sat there on the edge of the bed with Kyle holding his hands, looking longingly into Kyle's eyes hoping that somehow, some way, Kyle might understand what was really going on, his openmouthed smile and soft yearning eyes showed that he was unbelievable thrilled and grateful for Kyle's devotion to him...

... except that he was also devastated that Kyle was convinced that he was someone else. How could he risk telling Kyle the truth? He was completely inexperienced with situations like this, and he didn't want to blow it. He didn't want to lie to Kyle, but he didn't want to lose this amazing chance, either.

He reached up and gently caressed the side of Kyle's face.

Kyle sighed. "Oh, Pussy... you're so sweet... trying so hard to help me feel better... it's not your fault that your not Lord Bowser... I..." Kyle's eyes actually began to well. "... I'm just worried about him is all.... but... you're completely innocent of all this... I shouldn't be dragging you into the middle of this situation trying to make you his stand in..."

Bowser gasped as for the first time he watched tears fall down Kyle's face - who knew Kyle was so _deep?_

"... please forgive me, Pussy..."

Bowser bit his lip.

_ I HAVE to tell him. _

He quickly got up and did his best to motion for Kyle to stay where he was.

"What is it? Did I say something wrong?" Kyle sighed. "What am I saying, _**everything**_ I'm doing right now is wrong..."

But Bowser was quickly rummaging around for... hotels usually have... yes, there in the desk's top drawer. A pen and a pad of paper.

Grabbing them, he rushed back over to sit down once again with Kyle, who looked anxious as he realized what Bowser was doing.

Bowser quickly used the pen to write on the pad, then held it up for Kyle to see.

_"i am your king Bowser."_

Kyle looked at what the pad said, then sadly chuckled. "So are you going to wear that sign around your neck for me now?" He sadly smiled as he shook his head in amusement despite his tears. "Pussy, you're so funny..."

Bowser, staring at him in shock, tore the note off the pad, then frantically scribbled another one. He then showed the second note to Kyle, rapidly tapping on it with his fingertip urgently for Kyle to pay attention:

_ "But I really AM your king Bowser! I'm not playing around! It's ME!" _

Bowser tensed himself up for anything. Any reaction at all.

  
Kyle looked at the note, his tears still falling and - even though his lip was now quivering - still chuckled just a tiny bit.

He then reached his own hands out to place them on either side of Bowser's face, his wet eyes breaking Bowser's heart as he softly whispered,

"... you're so sweet. Listen... I very, very much appreciate what it is you're trying to do for me... I really do... but Pussy, you don't have to lie to me and pretend to really be Lord Bowser just to try and make me feel better... you're wonderful just as you are."

  
  


Bowser just looked at him.

_ Oh Kyle, PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES! _

He anxiously yanked off his mask.

_ The CONTACTS! _

_GET THEM OFF, YOU IDIOT_!

Bowser tried to remove them, but couldn't... his claws were too large.

Apparently Luigi needed to remove them FOR him!

_DAMMIT!_

"No no, please don't start to cry..." Kyle pleaded, misunderstanding why Bowser was reached up to his eyes. "It's alright... please, let you love you and appreciate you now.... as the real you. As Pussy, not some pretend king..."

And Kyle began to tenderly kiss him passionately, full on the mouth as tears welled in Bowser's own eyes.

_So now I'm apparently me pretending to be someone else pretending to be me?_

To be continued...


	11. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The commander's victorious conquest...

As Kyle continued to kiss him with all of his passion, Pussy melted in his arms. The powerful koopa was like putty in his commander's hands; he began softly stroking his commander's face as Kyle went _MMM_ into the koopa's mouth.

Kyle broke the kiss with a loud gasp. "Oh, my darling..." he breathed. "My beautiful sweet darling... it's alright... I'm not focused on fantasies now... you are my passion."

The soldier began kissing Pussy's face, his neck, his shoulders, and then the mighty biceps. "You're so strong..." whispered Kyle between kisses, "... yet so gentle..."

And then Kyle did the most incredible thing... he took Pussy's new left nipple into his lips and began suckling on it...

_ OH FUCK!!! _

The intense pleasure was more powerful and pleasurable than Pussy could ever have imagined...!!!

As he continued to do so with Pussy's left new nipple, Kyle was beginning to slowly lower Pussy on to his back beneath him. Pussy couldn't believe it; he was about to be topped by _his own commander!_ Never could he have imagined that this would ever happen to him... him, who had one been so... so...

... he couldn't even remember how he used to behave with Kyle way back then, he was so overpowered by what he was experiencing.

Completely surrendering to Kyle's dominance without question, Pussy obediently spread his legs for his conqueror.

Kyle looked down into Pussy's sweet, moved, tearful eyes. "Are you ready, my darling...?..."

Pussy sniffed slightly through his tears, then shyly nodded.

Reaching down to release his own arousel - it seemed gigantic, huge to Pussy's nervous eyes, knowing that it was about to be inserted inside him - Kyle then reached down to Pussy's wet, tender little pussy and started gently spreading its lips, careful to not allow Pussy's own hardening dick to escape... then Kyle, still strategically holding it open, inserted his own large mushroom head just inside it.

Kyle moaned at the delicate touch while Pussy was only able to grunt a little.

Pussy then began to whine as he felt Kyle's powerful dick sliding up inside his body... deeper... and then deeper... and then even further than that..... and the musclebound koopa swooned beneath him.

Their masculine juices naturally lubricating the two of them, Kyle began to slowly move out... and then in... and out... and in... and Pussy gasped and grunted before Kyle once again pulled him into another powerful kiss...

_ Oh FUCK, **TAKE** ME, KYLE!!! _

The rapiding rhythm was soon like machine gun fire - how very like a soldier - as Kyke almost desperately mated Pussy's huge strong body, Kyle struggling to not make any noise, Pussy unable to speak...!!!

**_ OH FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _ **

Kyle's hot lavalike cream exploded violently into Pussy's deepest guts, thoroughly filling the koopa's every portion of his body...

...and Kyly collapsed on top of him, the two gasping together.

Together they quietly lay exhausted for nearly an hour, silently taking deeper and deeper breaths to calm themselves.

Kyle then slowly began leaning back up, removing his softening dick as he did so.

After the huge penis was completely removed, Pussy suddenly felt a vacant emptiness he never had before.

"I should go..." Kyle explained, quickly getting up and readjusting his armour. "They might discover I'm gone... and besides, you have your Master to think of... he might not like me fucking you without his knowledge or consent."

_ Who, Luig - _

_...I mean... _

_... **Master?** _

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Kyle soothed with a swift kiss. "I'll be back tomorrow night. Remember, mum's the word... okay?"

But before he could go, Pussy desperately reached out to grab Kyle's wrist to stop him from leaving, his eyes pleading with Kyle to stay with him...

"... I'm sorry, but no... I'll be back tonight... wait up for me, Pussy..."

And with that, Kyle has disappeared out the window and into the secretive night.

  
Pussy lay on his bed, weakly watching his love leave... oh man, Kyle's leaving so abruptly was stressing him out... it hurt...

To ease himself, Pussy quickly munched down _**yet another**_ one of the many rainbow-swirled mushrooms he still had with him.

To be continued...


	12. Dazed & Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Pussy woke up a bit peckish.

Everything seemed glazed over.

To satisfy his munchies, he ate another one of his mushrooms.

  
  


_ How many of those things have I eaten by now anyway...? _

Rubbing his eyes, he saw that the light outside his window was so dazzlingly bright that he couldn't see anything through it.

Feeling dazed but not unpleasant, he made sure to put on his trademark pink mask. Then, after studying his always-naked body in the mirror and satisfied with how beautiful his powerful muscles always still looked, he opened his room's door to head out.

The door opposite his own was open.

"Good morning, Pussy," said Master upon seeing him. "Whatcha up to?"

Pussy just smiled and shrugged.

"Something on your mind? You kept looking the other day like you were trying to recall something."

Pussy blinked.

  
  


Recall?

  
  


Recall what?

  
Oh well, whatever it was, it wasn't important. He had much more interesting things to do.

  
Like getting laid.

  
"Don't get lost," Master reminded him. "You know you're not supposed to be out alone."

Pussy continued on his fuzzy way down to the lobby.

  
  


The windows were still so wildly bright.

  
  


Reaching the lobby, he stopped by the front desk.

He didn't know why. He just did.

  
  


There was no one there.

  
  


He noticed that on the desk's top there were papers lying there apparently showing the histories of the various occupancies.

He noticed his room number.

It wasn't listed in terms of days or even weeks.

It was in years.

How long had he been living here?

He lit up a cigarette as he checked his wallet for his credit card. Maybe he should check its balance.

His wallet was transparent, his card a weirdly transparent swirling hue.

He squinted at it.

There was his name and card number...

**P U S S Y G A L O R E**

**0000 0000 0000 0000**

**EXP 00/00**

  
  


Wait a sec

  
  


_ I don't smoke. _

  
  


_ And I don't own a credit card. _

  
  


He looked up at the lobby clock to check the time.

  
  


Its hands were going crazy, both spinning wildly in opposite directions.

  
  


Frowning at it, he turned his attention back down to his wallet.

  
  


It was gone.

  
  


Wait.

  
  


_ I don't carry a wallet, either. _

  
  


There was no one around.

  
  


He stepped outside.

  
  


He walked down the street in a dazzlingly bright white light coming somewhere from above that he couldn't even tell was the sky.

  
The streets were deserted.

  
  


Where was everybody?

  
  


His shadow was cut sharp black for what seemed a mile away beneath him as he walked.

  
  


  
  


He pinched himself just to make sure he was awake.

**_ Ouch. _ **

_ Yeah, definitely awake. _

  
  


Why was everything so fuzzy.

  
  


Making his way to the town square, he soon heard the familiar sound of oncoming marching boots.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I played on repeat the track "Massage" by Yello while I wrote this chapter...


	13. Even More Dazed & Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> ..
> 
> .

It was some of the marching koopa troopas. They came around the bend and saw him.

Their eyes collectively lit up, and they cheerily waved.

"Hey, it's Pussy! Great to see you again!"

Pussy smiled fondly at them. He loved the troops.

"You sure you're not tired of us yet, Pussy?" one chuckled. "I mean, you've been daily letting us all have you for something going on two weeks now!"

Wait

_ Two **weeks?** _

_ I've been letting them fuck me for **TWO WEEKS?** _

_ I thought I just met them... **yesterday?** _

  
  


_ Why can't I remember? _

  
  


_ Time seems to be... _

  
  


_...tied in a **knot?** _

  
  


They enthusiastically gathered around him.

"You up for it again today, Pussy?"

Pussy smiled warmly and nodded. He then carefully laid down on his frong side, putting his arms up in front of him. Then, keeping his shoulder, head, and arms still on the ground, he just as carefully raised the back of his body so that his knees were up close to his chest, his entire back side high up in the air. He then curled his tail upward so that it hung down his back above the top of his head.

He was now in the perfect submissive position, his entire collection of privates raised up some four feet or so high up in the air and exposed for anyone who wanted to play with them.

The koopas cheered as they all rushed forward, and soon Pussy felt them caressing his buttocks, kissing his anus, feeling inside his pussy. O stars it felt so wonderful. He loved being the physically masculine, muscular object of desire for all the men. It made him feel so happy and complete.

Soon, two of the koops were kneeling down to his face, and their lips locked with his in a three-way kiss.

At the same time, three koopas had gotten behind his pussy and were in the process of insert all three of their hard dicks into it at once.

Meanwhile, the final two had managed to scramble up upon the huge koopa's buttocks and were inserting their own two hard wet dicks inside of it.

Pussy **_MMMMMed_** with pleasure into the mouth of his two shared kissers as he simultaneously felt both of his other available orificles being invaded up to the hilts of their masculine muscle invaders.

_** O FUCK, PLEASE DON'T EVER END...!!!... ** _

The ones aboard him so all let out WHOOPS OF TRIUMPHANT PLEASURE AS THEY -

  
  


* * *

  
  


Pussy blearily opened his eyes.

  
  


Dark.

  
  


_ What happened? _

  
  


_ Where are the koopas? _

  
  


He was still out in the middle of the street of the town square in the exact same physical position, his anus and pussy were both filled with lavahot cream which was dripping down him between his still raised thighs, but for some reason he was alone.

He was completely alone.

The town square was just as deserted as it was before the koopas had marched up, and the clear sky was incredibly dark. A straight bright grey moonish light came from it, but it had no moon or stars.

  
  


_ What time is it? _

  
  


_ Did I... black out? _

  
  


_ What is going **on?** _

  
  


_ Gotta get back to my room... _

  
  


Getting up to a normal standing position, Pussy began to make his way back to his lodge, dripping male fluids along the streets all the way.

As he did, he noticed that all the windows of all the buildings were closed and dark.

  
  


He was becoming very, very spooked.

  
  


In a near panic, he began to run.

  
  


Not a soul was about.

  
  


_ What's with the **sky?** _

  
  


He did indeed get back to his lodge safely, but discovered that there still was no one in the lobby, although the papers which were atop the desk were now gone.

He went upstairs towards his room.

  
  


Before entering it, he knocked on his Master's door.

  
  


No answer.

  
Not a sound.

  
  


_ Master must be out and about somewhere. _

  
  


Bewildered, Pussy went into his room, closing and locking its door behind him, and laid down on his bed, his mind spinning...

  
  


_... what was going... _

_...on... _

  
  


"Pussy? It's me."

Pussy's eyes looked over towards the window.

It was Kyle. Climbing in, he started to say, "Was thinking today, why don't we head out to a movie tonig - "

...but then he stopped short as he stared at Pussy.

"Pussy...?"

  
Pussy blinked at him. Why the reaction?

Kyle worriedly came quickly over to his bedside. "You look terrible - what's wrong?"

  
  


_ I do? _

  
  


Kyle gently opened one of Pussy's eyes. "Oh my stars... you're bloodshot. What happened? You're so pale!"

  
  


_ I gotta see this for myself. _

  
  


Pussy wearily got up and went over the fill body mirror he had been admiring himself in that morning.

He stared at it, and his eyes grew wide in horror.

In the mirror he saw the reflection of an ugly, aged old female hag koopa who must have been centuries old. A body so worn out from centuries of use and being used that it was like a walking corpse that had forgotten to lie down. She was so shriveled she looked like a tall bundle of twigs. Any skin structure left was all but completely melted from time off her body. Her long haur was white was scraggly. And her eyes were large, hollow, and lamplike without pupils.

As she stared balefully back at Pussy, she hissed and then, like a cobra, she thrust her face at his cackling wildly, insanely at him -

Pussy lurched backwards in terror, his mouth open trying to scream but not being able to, as he tried to run for the door but accidentally tripped over something, fell back on to the bed, and thrashed wildly in fear.

"PUSSY!" wailed Kyle as he tried to help calm him. "WHAT IS IT? _PLEASE!_ STAY CALM! I'M HERE FOR YOU!"

Pussy felt Kyle's caring gentle touch on his massive shoulder, and his thrashing began to subside as he tried to calm himself. Kyle was crying as he desperately rubbed Pussy's shoulders and chest to soothe him. "There there, please calm down..."

Pussy began to cry himself. He just didn't know what was happening anymore, and it frightened him out of his mind.

"It's alright, just please relax... just rest a bit..." Kyle soothed as he then looked back to see what it was that Pussy had tripped over in his mad dash for the door.

It was a fairly large-sized bag, maybe about two feet tall.

"Pussy," Kyle asked as he sniffed and wiped his eyes while he went over to it. "What's this?"

He looked inside it.

It was Pussy's supply of rainbow-hued mushrooms.

Kyle's tearful eyes flew wide open as he gasped.

"Oh my _GOD._ Pussy, **_NO - "_** he immediately grabbed the bag. "Not **_THESE."_** He grabbed the bag as Pussy feebly reached out in their direction -

_ \- I feel so frightened - _

_  
... maybe it would help... _

_...if... _

_... I eat just one more.... _

  
  


_... please... _

_... just one ..... _

  
  


Still crying but nevertheless still speaking in a commanding voice as he carried the bag to the window, Kyle said, "You are _**NEVER** TO TOUCH **ANY OF THESE EVER AGAIN.**"_ He hurled the bag out the window. "They're making you **_ILL!"_**

  
  


Pussy gasped with tears in his eyes.

  
  


He didn't know.

  
  


He hadn't been trying to do anything wrong...

  
  


"Do you have any idea how **_DANGEROUS_** those things are??" Kyle asked him anxiously as he went back to Pussy's bedside. "You need to get some dinner or something down you to help counterbalance the - "

Then a horrible thought came to Kyle.

"PUSSY!" he wailed in terror. _"THAT **IS** YOUR FOOD SUPPLY, ISN'T IT???"_

Pussy wearily nodded.

**_ "YOU HAVEN'T BEEN EATING ANYTHING ELSE, HAVE YOU???" _ **

Pussy shook his head. He had thought hey, a mushroom was a mushroom was a mushroom...

**_"O MY GOD \- "_** Struggling to stay calm, he picked up the phone on the nightstand and began quickly dialing as Pussy suddenly saw every

thi

n

g

g o

.....

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (...see the notes on the end of the last chapter...)


	14. ...one brief moment...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .......

... for one brief moment, Pussy saw

blinding white light

All was bleary.

He was barely conscious.

He was lying on something soft.

His head throbbed.

He could just barely hear voices from somewhere nearby...

...Kyle's and...

... someone who sounded important...

"Has he ever spoken to you about the mushrooms?"

"He can't speak, sir. He's mute."

"Sign language?"

"No, sir. And he hasn't tried to let me know about them, either."

"How long have you known him?"

"About two weeks."

"Do you see him often?"

"I've been going to see him once a night."

"So you're friends?"

"I'm his lover, sir."

"Vacation fling, then?"

"God, I hope not, sir."

"Do you have any idea where he got the mushrooms?"

"I have no idea. He was looking and acting sick when I came to see him, and I found them in that bag on the floor."

"Is there anyone else with him?"

"He has a Master in the room opposite his."

"Do you know him?"

"No, sir. I don't even know what he looks like, the one time I encountered him in public he was wearing a helmet that concealed his entire head."

"Do you think this 'Master' might have supplied him with the mushrooms?"

"I have no idea, sir..."

Pussy sighed... 

so 

  
he was in a hospital... 

and ... 

did he hear that right...?...

Kyle had been seeing him for **_two weeks_** already **_night after night?_**

  
  


Then why did it feel like he only just met him **_yesterday...?_**

  
  


** AUUGHHH, my HEAD....... **

...and suddenly, all was going dark agai- 

To be continued...


	15. Awake

"... how you feeling?"

Pussy finally stirred.

He began to wearily open his eyes.

Wherever he was now, he couldn't tell off the bat, but there was Kyle's face above him as he tried to get his bearings.

Kyle smiled. "I got us our own room."

Pussy blinked?

"We're in a neighboring town. They're investigating your Master. The doctor said that you could be released but that they wanted someone to watch over you around the clock until you make a full recovery, as you're going to be a bit unstable for a while. So I volunteered. Don't worry, I'm paying for it."

Pussy began to see that he was in a comfortable new hotel room. The two of them were alone. Kyle was lounging on the bed beside him.

_ So they're investigating Master for stuff I got myself that I didn't know was wrong? _

_ Can Kyle afford all this?? _

He was feeling guiltier and guiltier by the minute, and his eyes welled up again.

"Hey, it's alright," Kyle said comfortingly. "We'll just take it easy and hang out here for a bit while you get better. You're going to be alright - they managed to get all that junk out of your system. Maybe in a little bit we can go out and walk to a local park a little bit, just like we were doing every night these past two weeks. You remember that, don't you?"

_ No, I don't. _

Pussy started to softly cry. Apparently they've had two weeks of getting to know each other better, and he himself somehow had nothing mentally to show for it.

Now he REALLY felt lousy.

He sadly shook his head.

Kyle sighed a tired sigh. "I'm not surprised, actually. You ate an awful lot of those things. Don't worry, we'll just pick up where we left off. But trust me - you've been fantastic. I've never met anyone as sweet as you. I mean, how many commanders can say a big loveable guy like you surprised them with a bouquet of roses?"

_ I did that? _

_ I... _

Poor Pussy's head was still aching.

"Hey, it's okay. I can order out tonight. We'll get a really nice dinner, curl up here with a movie or two. Sound good?"

Pussy managed a weak smile.

"There's what I've been waiting for." Kyle kissed him. "I've missed your smiles. They're so infectuous."

Kyle then laid back down next to him, his arm comfortingly across Pussy's chest.

"...listen..." he whispered. "... I know you may not remember, but... well, with all that wonderful time we've spent together... you know, I've been thinking... I told you once about my crush on my king... crazy huh, he's so obviously unobtainable... but after getting to know you... you're so opposite of how he is... such a sweetheart... and a week ago, I was wondering... is it possible to fall in love with two guys at once?..."

Pussy blinked blearily at Kyle, woozy but listening as intently as he could.

_So his king was unobtainable, huh?_

_... whoa. _

_ Whoever Kyle's king was didn't know what he was missing. _

"... well, anyway..." Kyle continued, snuggling up to Pussy, "... tonight I think I've finally found the answer." He swallowed a moment. "...I... I think I've... I honestly feel I've fallen out of love with my king... ... and fallen in love with you."

Pussy blinked at him?

Bleary as he was, he couldn't help feeling thrilled and lucky.

_ So Kyle's king no longer has this beautiful guy secretly admiring him? _

_ Because **I** won him instead? _

Pussy smiled.

He kissed Kyle gratefully.

_ Oh well. _

_ His loss. _

  
  


To be continued...


	16. Paradise

The two of them had spent a fun evening together renting movies after ordering pizza.

Pussy was especially grateful for the latter - he didn't realize how starved he was to eat regular food after so long of living off of nothing but those stupid mushrooms.

The movies they watched were varied between science fiction and romantic comedies. They had a blast, laughing while in each other's arms, and Pussy couldn't help wishing the night would never end.

But of course, they'd eventually dozed off, and the next morning - after Pussy made sure to don his cute trademark mask - Kyle took him exploring the new area, which turned out to be a beautiful beach town. Palm trees lined the streets, the buildings were bright and colorful, and the sun shone silver on the clear blue sea. It was a dazzling atmosphere, and Pussy was thrilled by it.

How he loved having his powerful muscles admired by so many cute guys! He deliberately took a good chunk of time to dedicate to lifting weights on the sand. The appreciative whistles and compliments he persistently got from crowds of enthralled, aroused males were intoxicating, and he couldn't get enough of them. He loved it when they asked if they could touch him as he flexed. Of course they touched him everywhere else too, but Pussy enjoyed that even more.

And when the sun finally began to set, he and Kyle played together in the surf, swimming, laughing together and making out in the late golden waters.

They lay together in each other's arms on the beach watching the full moon gracing the ocean, the swaying palm trees gently blowing far above them against the panarama of ageless stars.

"They're all reflecting in your eyes," Kyle observed.

Pussy blushed.

Kyle gently kisses him, then nuzzled him tenderly, whispering...

"Let's run away. We'll run away together, just you and me, and leave all that nonsense we were dealing with behind. We'll find some secluded island somewhere far, far away from it all... and we can start a whole new life there. Just the two of us. We'll be happy together always. And I promise I'll always take such dear, sweet care of you. What do you say? Will you do it?"

Pussy sighed with pleasure. He nodded as he smiled.

"Let's wait until our time I've paid for in our hotel is up," Kyle suggested. "Then we'll take off. But meantime, let's just relax and keep enjoying ourselves."

Pussy rested his large head in Kyle's lap.

"I love you, Pussy."

Pussy was lost in sheer bliss. After spending an entire lifetime of spending years and years under Master, doing nothing but constantly giving himself to men everywhere, his heart had finally found a home.

It wasn't like he was anyone important or had anything else to return to other than more and more hotel stays, so why not?

Kyle gently stroked Pussy's hair.

Mm.

  
  


To be continued...


	17. Snap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incidentally, I was listening to a song from the movie "Grease 2" called "Charades" as I wrote this chapter.

They had both been asleep together in bed, Kyle's penis still inside his tender little pussy.

Pussy himself had actually woken up about seven minutes ago; he felt more alert and together than he had in what seemed like ages. Clearly he was feeling much better and could think properly again.

He gently stroked the hair of the sleeping Kyle still on top of him.

This was so exciting - starting a whole new life together! And, according to their reservation, in just a couple of days! He smiled peacefully to himself. He could finally be happy and content with a dude who truly loved him and rid himself of that lousy, fake old "King Bowser" persona to get awa-

  
  


_ Wait a minute. _

** Hold the phone. **

Something in his memory snapped loose, as if finally being released free after being forcefully chained up.

He blinked in sudden realization -

_ WAIT A SECOND... where did THAT come from...??! _

Since WHEN had "King Bowser" ever been a persona?

_ I... _

_ I am.....  _

**_...BOWSER THE KING. _ **

_ But... _

_...but... _

_... then why... _

_...who... _

What was **_happening_** to him?

  
  


Was he losing himself?

  
  


Who _**WAS**_ he, anyway?

Was he the powerful, fearsome, aggressive ruler "King Bowser" who terrorized the Mushroom Kingdom and wanted Princess Peach for his wife?

Or was he the shy, gentle, submissive queer "Pussy", who had been giving his body away to all the men who wanted to use him for a cream dumpster until finally finding true love with Kyle?

_ Wait.... _

_ How can it be "true love" when he doesn't even realize the truth? _

  
He felt so confused.

Now that he could remember it, his old life as a king was now feeling like a fading distant memory... no, more like a dream... that simply wasn't his reality.

It seemed to him now like he had always lived this way, had always been naked and living from bed to bed beneath dominant men.

  
  


Was his losing himself behind the mask?

  
  


He had to admit...

... he was enjoying this life.

And he wanted to be with Kyle.

Could he really get away with simply vanishing with him?

And suddenly, he also realized what Kyle was planning; to go AWOL. Permanently. And that was a huge offense.

_ But I don't **want** to punish him. _

_ I want to run away with him. _

_I love him._

No longer content or at peace with the situation now that the effects of the mushrooms had finally cleared out of his system leaving him firmly rooted in reality, he tried to mentally sort things out.

_ What... _

_... what should I **do?** _

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now Bowser sees the predicament he's ended up getting himself into.
> 
> What will he do?
> 
> What can he do?
> 
> I already have it all planned out, but go ahead and see if you can guess what he will decide.


	18. Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The getaway...

The last day before they were to leave.

They had everything all planned out on how they would both slip out of sight and make a bolt for the airport. From there, they would make their way to a far off location out in the islands on the other side of the world, where they would make arrangements for purchasing their very own island.

They had their things all prepared and ready. Fortunately, neither of them had much and would be traveling extremely light.

"Well... I guess that's everything," Kyle said happily. "Now all we have to do is relax and wait until nightfall."

Bowser smiled and nodded.

The room's phone rang.

"There's the front desk," Kyle remarked, walking over to answer it. "Hang on, I'll just let them know we'll be checking out before midnight." He picked it up. "Hello?"

"COMMANDER! Is that _YOU?"_

Kyle, obviously recognizing the voice on the other end, was startled and instinctively snapped to attention as though being inspected. "Er, _yes, of course!_ I - "

"Where the _hell_ have you _been?_ We've been _searching all over the place for you_! You've _got_ to get back here, and _now!_ We're on _high alert!"_

"Huh? For what?"

"Haven't you heard? **_THE KING IS MISSING!_** He went out early one morning, and he's _**VANISHED WITHOUT A TRACE!**_ At first we thought he'd eventually get back to us, he always does, but it's been WEEKS now, and **_NO ONE KNOWS WHERE HE IS!_** Everyone at the castle is desperate, and Kamek can't track him down for some reason! All shellfolk appear in his crystal ball _**EXCEPT**_ the king!"

Bowser swallowed. That's right - his shell was still back at that gym in that one town they'd left behind. So Kamek made the mistake of searching for anyone with a _SHELL?_

Maybe that's just as well, he reasoned inwardly. He would have been profoundly embarrassed if Kamek had detected what he'd been up to.

"Oh no... oh no, oh no, oh no..." Kyle looked horribly upset. "Er... it's okay, I'll... start back to the castle right away."

"You'd _**better!**_ If something serious has happened to the king, and he learns that you didn't even bother searching for him... well, you know how _**he**_ is!"

"Say no more, I'm on my way!" Kyle stressed as he hung up. He looked horribly worried and upset. He said angrily aloud to himself, "I've FAILED HIM. FAILED MY KING. And after I'd always SWORN to him that I'd always be his most reliable commander! I... I've been so selfish... here I've been gallivanting around, and... even planning to RUN AWAY... and now THIS happens... it's my fault..."

He then turned to the startled Bowser.

He stammered, "Pussy, I... I'm so sorry... there's... been an emergency. I've GOT to go back. We can't do it. I've completely disgraced myself. It's not your fault, it's mine. I've got to go back and just hope my king forgives me and doesn't discipline me too severely ... I'm... I'm sorry."

How could he tell Kyle that he would never hurt him? Bowser tried to pull Kyle close to comfort him, to assure him that it was all alright, but Kyle responded with just the briefest of hugs before continuing, "I'm sorry, I can't stay here... I... listen, I... I know somehow that chances are after I talk to my king that I'll never see you again... but it doesn't mean I don't love you."

Kyle quickly finished gathering his things, adding, "You can go ahead and stay this last remaining day until checkout... I... I wish you all the best, Pussy... you're truly wonderful. I'll love you forever." And with that, Kyle tore out the door and down the hall in a wild panic.

Bowser watched him disappear down the hallway and around its corner.

Miserably, he then walked back into the room and sat down on the bed, his eyes wet. "...sweet Kyle... I would never hurt you..."

He sighed.

!

He suddenly gasped as he jumped upwards and grabbed his throat!

_** "I CAN TALK AGAIN!!!" ** _

He raced to the still open door. _ **"KYLE!!! COME BACK!!! I CAN TALK!!!!!"**_

But Kyle was long gone, probably heading out the front entrance right now - !

Bowser RUSHED to the room's window and, after a brief frantic struggling, got it open as wide as he could, and leaned out -

_** "KYLE!!!!! IT'S ME!!!!!! I CAN TALK!!!! PLEASE COME BACK!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!" ** _

He voice was a powerful, desperate bellow that rang out over the surrounding rooftops and streets -

_** "KYLE, PLEASE!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?????" ** _

He called and he called at the top of his mighty voice in sheer desperation until he was finally getting out of breath...

There was no response. Kyle must have taken off quickly.

"...please, Kyle... he panted miserably, _"...PLEASE_ come back..... _please_....."

...until he finally put his face down within his arms on the windowsill and cried.

To be continued...


	19. Three Days Later

Kyle was still refusing to see anyone.

Ever since returning, he had simply shut himself in his private quarters and refused to come out.

He hadn't eaten much; he just wasn't hungry.

He was an utter failure and he knew it.

How can I face my own troops ever again?

Not that they knew the details - they just knew that he himself hadn't been present when he was supposed to have been on active duty. And that was enough.

What do I do now?

There was a knock on the door.

"Commander."

It was a declaration, not a question of whether he was available.

Kyle said nothing.

"Commander," said the voice again. "I've been sent by Lord Bowser to bring you to the throne room for a meeting with His Rottenness."

Kyle quietly sighed.

This was it.

He was in deep shit.

"Give me a minute." The first words he had spoken in what felt like ages since returning.

"I wouldn't keep him waiting. You haven't checked in with him or anyone else here at the castle since your return, and he's finally issued a command for me to bring you to him."

Of course he did.

I can't hide in here forever.

"So when's my execution?"

There was a pause.

"I don't know about any such details," the voice responded. "Look, just make it easier on yourself. Come on, you're coming with me."

Kyle took a big, deep breath.

Then he slowly walked over to answer his door.

* * *

The guard led him through the castle alone, Kyle keeping his eyes to the floor all the way.

It seemed to take forever.

They finally approached the entrance to the throne room.

Kyle swallowed.

"I was told to let you in and then to lock the door behind you," the guard said in a flat, businesslike tone. "And that you are to approach the throne for your meeting."

"You're not even coming in with me?"

"No. This doesn't concern me. I'm just obeying orders."

Kyle couldn't help starting to shake.

The guard slowly opened the mighty door just wide enough for Kyle to enter.

Once he was in, Kyle stared as he heard the door being pulled shut and the heavy CLANK of it being locked behind him.

  
  


The throne room was completely empty.

The huge red and gold room was eerie in its quietness.

Where was everybody?

Where was the _king?_

Unnerved, Kyle quietly made his way down the king gold rugway between the empty aisles of seats towards the large dais the throne sat upon. Because the room was so huge and its ceiling so high, it seemed to be swallowing him up, and he felt incredibly small.

He finally stood before the empty throne.

It was much too quiet in here.

What was going _on?_

Maybe this might be a good time to try sneak back out right _**no-**_

"There you are."

The all-too-familiar deep voice had come from behind and above him and made him jump.

But even so, he couldn't get himself to turn around. 

_** Behind him...??? ** _

"...my... my king."

"Turn around."

Kyle swallowed.

Then, his eyes fixed on the floor, he miserably, slowly turned himself around.

He refused to look up.

"Relax, it's just me."

_ Relax? _

The voice was surprisingly...

... _gentle._

Kyle slowly raised his eyes...

... then _gasped in **shock!**_

**"PUSSY!** _What are **YOU** doing here! **How did he find out?** **You gotta get out of here QUICK before Lord Bowser arriv-**"_

"Kyle, it's me," Bowser chuckled. "I tried to tell you in writing, remember?"

And it was.

Shell-less. Naked. The little pink mask on over his blue eyes.

Kyle could only stare in shock and realization as the great king gently reached out to gently caress the side of the commander's face as he looked lovingly into Kyle's eyes.

"Please try to relax, sweetheart," Bowser cooed comfortingly. "You should know by now that I would never hurt you. You're safe with me."

Kyle was in absolute shock.

"You... you **_WERE_** telling the truth...!!!..."

"I tried to," Bowser said. "I wasn't able to speak at the time, but I gave it my best shot."

"My... my _KING...!!!..."_

"Hey, please don't call me that," Bowser chuckled affectionately as he continued to stroke Kyle's face, his own smiling comfortingly. "I'm still Pussy. I really am that big, overgrown, submissive, muscled fag you've been fucking the past few weeks. Nothing's changed. **_You've_** been dominating **_me,_** after all."

Kyle's vision was badly blurred from the tears that had welled within his eyes, but as he did his best to dry them so that he could see his king better, he was astonished to see that tears were falling down Bowser's eyes, too.

 **"...oh, _PUSSY_...!..."** Kyle suddenly burst out in a mixture of shock, relief, and gratitude, as he suddenly threw himself into Bowser's arms, which caught him close ever so gently.

They both wept together, and Bowser softly sniffed, "...it's alright... let me explain what happened..."

To be continued...


End file.
